MSM-07 Z'Gok
The is a mass production amphibious mobile suit. It was first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam, and later appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Z'Gok is one of the heavy MS developed by MIP. Like the MSM-04 Acguy, it is viewed as a second-stage amphibious MS, different from the MSM-03 Gogg, a first-stage unit. The Z'Gok's final design was improved based on actual combat data from the Gogg, but this delayed its development and the Acguy was completed before it. Among amphibious MS, the Z'Gok's focus is on ground combat. Besides using both air and water-cooled radiators, it also has chemical fuel rockets for jumping in addition to thermonuclear water jets. The Z'Gok is also designed so that it can perform anti-air combat as well as search operations on and above the water surface, duties that the Gogg could not. The Z'Gok's specifications are superior to those of the MS mass-produced by the Earth Federation Forces at the same period. However, in return for high performance, it is difficult to pilot. Furthermore, it is a costly machine because it lacks parts compatibility with the Gogg. Armaments ;*240mm Missile Launcher :The Z'Gok has six 240mm missile launchers (30 rounds) in the top of its head. These missiles can only be fired in relation to the vertical alignment of the torso. The missiles can be fired underwater but they have low resistance to hydrostatic pressure. They are mainly used after surfacing or landing on the shore, as well as for anti-aircraft purposes. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :As with Zeon's previous amphibious mobile suits, the Z'Gok has a pair of mega particle cannons powered directly by the mobile suit's reactor. The Z'Gok's mega particle cannons are mounted in the palm of its hands. They have high beam focusing capability and an output of 3.2 MW. ;*Iron Nail :Mounted on the ends of the flexible arms, they are primarily used as close-combat weapons. Taking advantage of the Z'Gok's high mobility, it can punch through the torso of an RGM-79 GM in a single blow. History With the success of the MSM-03 Gogg and the MSM-04 Acguy, the MIP Company rolled out their own mass production amphibious mobile suit for the Principality of Zeon's Earthside forces. This line of amphibious mobile suit, known as the MSM-07 Z'Gok, became the most successful line used by the Zeon forces during the One Year War. The Z'Gok was manufactured at the California Base on the same production lines as the Gogg. The Z'Gok's most famous exploit was the Principality of Zeon's attack on the Earth Federation Forces headquarters at Jaburo. On November 30, U.C. 0079, the Principality of Zeon launched a surprise attack on the Earth Federation's underground fortress. One of Zeon's primary attack groups was formed by multiple Z'Goks, as well as a few other amphibious mobile suits, led by Char Aznable in his MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (an improved Z'Gok version with better power output, high mobility, and lighter armor materials). This attack force bypassed Jaburo's defenses using a previously unknown secret underwater entrance. However, the attack was a failure as Zeon was unprepared for the Earth Federation's new battalions of mobile suits that had just been brought off the assembly line. After the battle, some of the suits were simply left where they lay, remaining in the caves of Jaburo for thousands of years. While initially produced as a commander machine, the Z'Gok Commander Type was soon mass-produced to replace the standard Z'Gok. Other notable mobile suits developed by the Principality of Zeon based on the Z'Gok include the MSM-07E Z'Gok-E, which was simply the Z'Gok remodeled to have superior performance, and the MS-13 Gasshia, which sacrificed the Z'Gok's amphibious capabilities for improved ground assault abilities. Even after the One Year War, several Z'Goks, sporting a new dark green color scheme, were used by Zeon remnants in UC 0096 during their attack on Torrington Base. One of these units was destroyed by a RX-160S Byarlant Custom. Variants ;*MSM-07D Z'Gok II ;*MSM-07Di Ze'Gok ;*MSM-07E Z'Gok-E ;*MSM-07F Z'Gok Crab ;*MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok ;*MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type ;*MSM-08 Zogok‎ Gallery Zgok-izubuchi.jpg|Hitoshi Fukuchi version Msm-07-origin.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' version Z'Gok GPB.png|GPB Zgok_S_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Zgok_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit - internal view Zgok_S_-_Backpack.png|Backpack Zgok_-_Backpack.png|Backpack - internal view Zgok_S_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Zgok_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit - - internal view Zgok_S_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Zgok_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit - internal view Green-siren-emblem.jpg|Green Siren emblem Z'Gok Kondo.jpeg|Alternate design by Kazuhisa Kondo The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 01.jpg|As a fire-fighting unit in Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren File:Zgokattack 0079.png|Firing Mega Particle Cannon (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) Z'Gok_0096.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Z'Gok in U.C. 0096 msm07-rms192_p01.jpg|Another view of Zeon Remnant's Z'Gok, accompanied by RMS-192M Zaku Mariner (right) MS Fossils.png|Two fossilized Z'Goks in the ruins of Jaburo that appear in Gundam Reconguista in G. Teamangelfish.jpg|Team Angelfish as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try. From left: Gogg, Zock and Z'Gok Games Z'Gok.jpg|As it appears in the PlayStation 3 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation MSM-07_Z'Gok.jpg|As it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 125.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen MSM-07 Z'Gok BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla OldZ%27Gok.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-07 Z'Gok (1980): box art OldZ%27Gok-FullColorModel.jpg|1/144 Full Color Model MSM-07 Z'Gok (1988): box art Hguc-msm-07.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-07 Z'Gok (1999): box art Gunpla_RG_ZGok_box.jpg|1/144 limited edition RG MSM-07 Z'Gok (2015): box art OldZ%27Gok-100.jpg|1/100 Original MSM-07 Z'Gok (1982): box art Mg-zgok.jpg|1/100 MG MSM-07 Z'Gok (2003): box art MG Z'Gok (Unicorn Ver.).jpg|1/100 MG MSM-07 Z'Gok (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art SDGG-43-Z'Gok.jpg|SDGG MSM-07 Z'Gok (2000): box art Action Figures MSiA_msm07_p01_Asia_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSM-07 Z'Gok" (Asian release; 1999): package front view MSiA_msm07_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSM-07 Z'Gok" (North American release; 2001): package front view RobotDamashii_msm-07_verANIME_p01.jpg||Robot Damashii "MSM-07 Z'Gok Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view Zeonography_3009a_ZGok-blue_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "MSM-07 Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok (Blue) / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3009a_ZGok-blue_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "MSM-07 Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok (Blue) / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3009a-b_ZGokZogokAgg_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "Z'gok" and #3009b "Char's Z'Gok" action figure sets: product samples (bottom left and bottom right) convertible to respective Zogok and Agg figures Notes and Trivia *The Green Siren marking is applied to the mobile suits of the "Green Siren" submarine fleet which patrolled the southern Atlantic Ocean. Although most of the fleets used the MSM-03 Gogg, this emblem was standardized on the Z'Gok. *The Z'Gok's design was inspired from Alien Zarab from Ultraman. Of course, Tsuburaya Prod. (the company that was responsible for Ultraman) would return the favor with two monsters in Ultraman Gaia themed after two mobile suits: Apatee, based on MS-06 Zaku II and Gan Q, based on MSM-04 Acguy. References MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins 3.jpg MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins 2.jpg MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins 1.jpg MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins.jpg See Also *MSM-07 Z'Gok (Thunderbolt Ver.) External links *MSM-07 Z'Gok on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-07 ズゴック